The present invention relates to a spray gun structure wherein an adjusting device is utilized to actuate a control valve equipped with a water-sealing area and a water-influx area so as to control the on/off of water discharge and achieve micro-adjustment of water volume thereby; besides, a connecting sleeve is mounted to press against a coupling sleeve, permitting an abutment surface of a water-sealing sleeve to seal tight onto the water-sealing area of the control valve to ensure leak-proof purpose in a water shutoff state, and the water-sealing area of the control valve can also rotate along the arcuate surface of the abutment surface of the water-sealing sleeve so that the adjusting device can smoothly actuate the control valve to open or close the water discharge, achieving effortless operation thereby.
Conventionally, a spray gun for gardening utilizes a pressurized-handle design wherein the handle is pressed for the sprinkling of water, and the force exerting onto the handle determines the water volume discharged, which is quite uncomfortable and can cause pains in the hands in case the handle is gripped for a long time or for the distribution of water to a large area. Besides, it's difficult to accurately control the force exerting onto the handle thereof, and the water discharge tends to emit outwards in inconstant volume, which is very inconvenient in application.
Furthermore, some conventional spray guns are characterized by the application of numerous assembling parts, which can boost the cost of production and material as well as waste time in assembly.